Sex and bad day
by stefandcalliemoments
Summary: Lena has a bad day and needs sex from her wife. It's pretty descriptive so if that bothers you don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Both sets of parents had arrived and the kids were in their rooms, it had been a chaotic morning as everyone was awoken to the sound of Jesus's football knocking Lena's favorite lamp off the counter. Nothing was going right for Lena and it didn't take much to finally set her off.

Lena was in the kitchen cooking when she accidentally added water to her famous mashed potato's instead of milk.

"Damn it." Lena yelled throwing the spoon at the stove.

It wasn't the yelling that snapped everyone out of their thoughts it was the word. Lena never swore she was always against it.

"Lena Elizabeth!" Dana said approaching the kitchen almost ashamed her daughter would speak such a word.

"What's going on doll face?" Sharon asked trying to enlighten the mood some.

"Whatever it is can't be that bad!" Stewart said.

Lena took a deep breath biting her lip and she smelt something burning and turned around to see the oven mit burning on the stove.

"SHIT!" Lena said this time busting up the stairs in tears who was soon followed by both moms leaving Stef and the kids to cleaning up the mess.

"Lena talk to us. What's going on?" Dana asked sitting on the bed.

"Leave me alone. I don't want to see anyone right now!" She snapped as she let more tears fall.

Everyone took this as a sign to leave Lena alone. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs they bumped into Stef and rolled there eyes.

"You want some advice let her be." Dana said making Stef question what was going on.

Stef watched as both moms made there way with Stewart to the couch with the kids.

Quietly opening the door Stef knocked before shutting and locking it. All she knew was she wasn't going to leave her wife alone.

"It's me love, I know you don't..." Stef began before Lean interrupted pushing Stef onto the bed and straddling her lap.

"YOU are all I want right this minute, so do me a favor and fuck me!" Lena said as she began rocking her hips.

Stef smiled and kissed Lena's lips deepening the kiss with each piece of clothing she removed. Lena smiled and practically ripped Stef's clothes up.

Once all the clothes were deposited on the floor Lena began straddling Stef once again rubbing herself over the top of Stef's pussy.

Stef smiled as she gave Lena's boobs a squeeze running her hands down her stomach where she could feel the fluids coming from inside her wife, before swapping them so Lena was on her back her legs wrapped around Stef's waste.

Lena pulled Stef down for a kiss as she lightly rubbed her sobbing wet pussy against Stef.

"Here is so I want this to work I want you to touch me, I want you to touch me and not let go even for a second because I need you my pussy needs you and I want you so bad." Lena begged as Stef massaged Lena's clit. Taking control.

"How about this!" Stef said pausing teasing Lena as she kissed down her stomach until she traced her tongue around Lena's entrance making her moan.

"Don't stop touching me." Lena begged.

Stef wasn't sure what this was about but she enjoyed it her wife had never been like this before and it was turning her on.

Stef slid her tongue entirely into Lena as she lightly bit and sucked her clit while Lena pulled at Stef's hair.

Stef began to kiss back up her thrusting her vagina against Lena's clit.

"I want it rough I want you to beat my pussy." Lena moaned as Stef rubbed Lena's clit hard and fast with her hand.

"Let me tell you how this will work." Stef said picking up the pace she could feel her wife's legs twitch every so often.

"I am going to beat the shit out of your pussy because I love touching you and rubbing you and hearing you moan." Stef began. She knew how to get to

Lena and when Lena was close because she would lightly scratch at her back when she was close.

"You better not orgasm Lena when you do I want it to be on me I want to feel your orgasm on me, I want you to climax on me Lena so don't you dare finish yet." Stef said.

Lena began to moan and roll her eyes. "Stef I am going to orgasm I want to orgasm and squirt on you but God I love you touching my pussy and-" Lena began before letting out a moan as she dug her nails into Stef's back closing her eyes.

Stef smiled laying against her wife kissing her lips. "Baby do you want to tell me what's got you having such a bad day?" Stef asked laying on her side of the bed pulling Lena close playing with her hair.

Lena kissed Stef back pressing her face into her bare chest. "It's just been a bad day and we haven't had sex in a while I really needed your touch." Lena said slightly embarrassed.

Stef rubbed Lena's back pressing light kissed to her curls. "Honey I am always here for you, even if it's not sex you want."

Lena nodded as she drifted off to sleep against her wife's chest.

-  
After about an hour Stef heard a knock on the door. "It's Dana is everything alright?" She asked.

Stef smiled at her sleeping wife smile before slipping out of the bed covering her wifes naked body in a light sheet and throwing on her clothes before opening the door.

"She's ok. Just tired and now asleep." Stef said smiling. "I will wake her up in a little bit."

Dana looked oddly at Stef as she walked down the stairs before entering her daughters bedroom pulling the sheet off.

"LENA ELIZABETH ADAMS" Dana yelled slamming the door as her daughter wrapped a sheet around her.

"Mom what the hell? Why are you in my room?" Lena questioned wishing her wife was here.

"Sex is NOT how we handle our problems especially with company!" Dana scolded. "Get your clothes on and get downstairs NOW" She demanded.

Lena took a deep breath wrapping her sheet around her more securely. "No mom. I have a headache I am tired I am taking a nap. What I do with my wife is none of your business either." Lena defended laying back down as Stef walked in the room with a glass of water.

"Dana with all due respect please get out of my room and let Lena rest." Stef said setting the glass of water on the nightstand.

"Stefanie this is MY daughter and she may be an adult but I will still correct her when she is wrong."

Stef rolled her eyes guiding Dana out of the room shutting and locking the door before taking a seat next to her now crying wife.

"Love you did nothing wrong I promise. Don't listen to her. You can go back to sleep and finish your nap I will leave the door locked so she can't bother you and if you need me you can send me a text." Stef said kissing Lena's forehead getting ready to walk away.

"Stef..." Lena cried getting Stef's attention as she got up.

"What my love?" Stef asked walking back to her wife.

"I think I need round two." Lena said grabbing her wifes hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Stef smiled at her wife kissing her slowly. "You know I could never tell you no when you need me beautiful."

Stef slowly kissed her lips before gently tossing her clothes on the floor. Stef wouldn't say anything in this moment because her wife needed her but she needed to get off, her vagina was dying to have a orgasm from her wife.

Stef smiled into the kiss flipping them so her wife was on top on her grinding against her.

Lena rested her hands on Stef's shoulders grinding her hips so her clit could rub against Stef's pubic bone something that she always loved.

"Stef..." Lena said slightly embarrassed as she rubbed against her wife.

"What is it love?" Stef asked trusting her hips giving her wife a little more pleasure.

"I love when you let me rub against your body. I love my vagina touching your skin and I love getting my wetness on you."

Stef smiled. "Her wife never told her she just knew. She always became shy when talking about what she liked and disliked but in this moment she was completely different.

Stef pulled Lena down for a kiss before kissing at her neck knowing she would have a hickey. "Love you know you can rub against me anytime you want even if that's all you wanted." Stef said specifying that knowing it gave her a sense of comfort.

Lena smiled and nodded dragging Stef's hand to her. "Play with my pussy but please let me finish on you, let me ride out my orgasm on you and squirt on you." Lena begged.

Stef smiled all of the things that brought her wife comfort she was asking for which was rare.

"Anything for you love." Stef said swapping them over so Stef was now on top as she thrust 2 fingers inside her wife and massaged her clit.

"S- Stef" Lena moaned as Stef flipped them. She knew it wouldn't be long before Lena finished.

Stef scoot Lena so she was sitting on her pubic bone helped Lena move her hips and her body collapsed on Stef in and Orgasm before letting a few tears with her face pressed in Stef's chest.

"My love, what is going on?" Stef asked rubbing Lena's back. Lena wasn't usually this vulnerable and she wanted to figure out what had happened.

"Why is it so wrong I want sex with my wife to make me feel better? Why is it wrong I want to cuddle with my wife in bed and sleep on her chest? Why am I just not allowed to want my wife?" Lena cried as her breathing became more rapid.

"Honey you are allowed and there is nothing wrong with that or you! I promise." Stef said kissing Lena's head.

Lena nodded her head before drifting off to sleep laying on her wife.

After a couple hours of Lena sleeping and Stef holding her, her body started to become stiff. Stef wasn't sure what had happened but she was thankful she had heard her mom say she was taking the kid's out when Dana was scolding Lena.

Once Lena began to stir Stef kissed her head once again as Lena had out of instinct rested her hand on her wife's breast something she had always done when she fell asleep cuddling.

"How are you beautiful?" Stef smiled lifting Lena's chin so she could give her a kiss.

"Good." Lena smiled kissing Stef back.

"Hey Stef?" Lena asked sitting up in the bed.

"Yes my love?" Stef asked sitting up as well.

"Is it alright if I go shower?" Lena asked grabbing Stef's hand.

"Why do you need to ask babe? If a shower is what you want go grab one." Stef smiled kissing her wife's lips once again.

Lena nodded walking into the bathroom to grab a shower. Once Stef heard the sound of the water running she reached into her bedside drawer pulling out her vibrator as she began to play with herself.

After a few moments of calling for Stef, Lena began to get worried and walked out to see her wife with her eyes closed as she moaned riding out her orgasm.

"Hmmm I don't get to see that often." Lena teased walking over kissing Stef.

"That's because you usually do it for me." Stef teased.

"I know I'm sor-" Lena began before Stef cut her off with a kiss.

"Don't you be sorry for anything love." Stef said pulling Lena so she was sitting beside her. "Now did you come out here to watch me play with myself or did you need something?" Stef teased.

Lena let out a smile standing up. "Well I actually came to ask you if you could shower with me that was just a bonus." Lena winked.

Stef let out a small laugh following her wife to the bathroom where they both showered.


End file.
